SubWorld/Culture
Overview The predominant cultures of the 'continuum in 2095, are that of the Peoples Republic of China, the United States and the United Kingdom, however Muslim, and other minority cultures also gain a foothold in 'continuum wide culture. Most citizens of the Commonwealth can speak both Mandarin and English fluently, and often use a mix of the two languages in daily conversation. Cultural Traditions have become more prominent, as many people wear traditional cultural clothing, and many architectural styles include modern versions of classic Japanese, Chinese, European and Gothic styles. As people try to get in touch with their routes back on Land-That-Was. Many people are used to not having 'fresh produce' as it is scarce, instead the Commonwealth distributes 'protein' which contains vitamins, immunisation supplements, minerals and proteins, it can be made into almost anything, which is why it is so popular. However shops generally stock produce, and other food items. Language Most, if not all citizens of the Commonwealth can speak multiple languages, mostly being English, Chinese, Japanese or Arabic. Chinese and English are spoken globally, and most written signs and notices appear in both English and Chinese, and often Japanese. Arabic Arabic is a largely spoken language, particularly throughout specific areas of the planets of Mars and Earth. Arabic does appear on many signs and billboards throughout the commonwealth aswell as safety notices on buildings, spacecraft and skyships. English English is the second most widely spoken langauge throughout the 'continuum, having lost its influence on the world during China's rise to super-power status in the pre-rise years. However English, aswell as Chinese, are the two languages that are almost essential to survive in the commonwealth and the business world. Japanese Japanese is also a major spoken language throughout the 'continuum, particularly in Music and other forms of media, such as manga and anime cartoons. However Japanese still remains in the foothold of 'continuum-wide languages spoken by a very large portion of commonwealth citizens. Chinese Simplified Chinese is the most widely spoken language throughout the 'continuum, due to the influence and super-power status that China gained in the world before the Great Rise. Chinese Language is spoken by almost all citizens in the Commonwealth, and most speak a mixture of english and chinese using a mix of both in everyday conversation. One could not survive in the employment world if they did not speak atleast a small amount of Chinese, due to its importance. Traditions Balls and Parties Lavish Balls are often held by the wealthy of the 'continuum, with cities such as Londinium, Mars and Serenity, Venus being renowned for their famous balls and parties catering to the wealthy and well connected. These parties are extremely exclusive and often held annually. New Years Traditions Traditional Chinese New Years traditions have been adopted as a cultural norm in the Continuum's society. These traditions usually involve extravagant parades, which have also taken influence from the South American Carnivals. Unification Day The Unification Day is a day set aside, on the 25th October each year, to commemorate the unification of humanity under one governing body, the Commonwealth, with the signing of the Articles of Unification in 2056. Literature Books Major Periodicals *Nianqing *'Continuum Today Music Music is mostly dominated by Western, Asian and Middle Eastern music styles. Traditional cultural music has come much more prominent, as many world cultures have reverted to traditional styles. Chinese and Japanese Music has become some of the formost traditional styles, particularly from Venus. Commonwealth of Allied Planets Anthem The Commonwealth of Allied Planets Anthem, also known as 'We Unite' is the national anthem of the commonwealth. The music is often used to introduce televised news shows, particularly on the World Today News channel, aswell as other the Radio. The anthem is played every year on Unification Day over the radio and on television. Popular Music Popular Music is mostly dominated by Western, Asian and Middle Eastern styles, with Rock Music becoming a formost music genre. 'Japanese Funk' or J-Funk is a loosely defined genre, which has its roots in Japanese Pop Music, it is mostly in Japanese, however Chinese language J-Funk, popular J-Funk artists are, Kyarypamyupamyu and Perfume. C-Pop, or Chinese Pop is also a major genre, with major groups such as 'Phoenix Legend.' Visual Arts Television Continuum Broadcasting Network is the major private run television network, which is available on all planets through the WorldNet, aswell as the Goverment run CAP TV. They both broadcast advertising, entertainment shows, including comedies, cartoons, dramas, music shows and documentaries, and also government-vetted news. Japanese style Manga and Anime cartoons have become much more prominent, mostly fantasy and science fiction generes. Popular shows include Ritorubinzu and Hoyuna. Science Fiction televisions programs are also a major genre, with shows such as CBN's Procus. Film Sport See Also: Ropeball Aesthetics Aesthetics in the commonwealth adhere to an avoidance of right angles wherever paper or discs are concerned. Paper is normally printed in octagonal shapes as are data discs. Octagonal Paper, screens and data discs are rarely rectangular, as screens are mostly shaped as converging and diverging rectangles with curved edges, while paper is octagonal shaped with the edges of the paper seemingly removed, however most, if not all, paper is printed in this shape. Data Discs are normally shaped as octagonals, however circular discs and data-rods do exist. Architecture The Aerial cities of Earth were once great architectural structures with huge buildings stretching far up into the different levels of the cities, now almost empty, a stark contrast to the busy and cramped streets built on top of each other. On the colonised worlds architecture reflects humanities new starts and fusion cultures, with traditional Oriental Styles taking the front seat on Venus, while more Western Styles are prominent on Mars. Category:SubWorld 2070